


just take my wallet

by veel



Series: purpled angst, i guess [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aha, Angst, Death, Dream Angst, Gen, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Purpled Angst, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Y'ALL PLEASE, dream n purpled are brothers by the way dsfjjsdk, n dream gets roped into it as well, purpled angst is so much fun to write, so i guess it's also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: november 16th angst :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: purpled angst, i guess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071506
Comments: 15
Kudos: 264





	just take my wallet

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up on this n it SHOWS dfsajkfdkjs

In hindsight, Dream knew that it was a bad idea to fight in the war. He knew Schlatt was an idiot, he knew Wilbur was going to blow up L’Manburg, and he knew Technoblade would wreak havoc on the citizens of the country. 

He’d warned his little brother not to go to Manburg. He warned him. That should’ve been enough. Purpled was smart; Dream knew that. But he was also reckless when it came down to it. Drista was brash and brave and a natural leader, and Dream loved his sister, but she was away with their parents. Purpled hadn’t gone since they weren’t related by blood. Purpled was adopted. He was always regarded as the outsider of the family.

Dream had done everything in his power to keep Purpled safe, even when he was being attacked. Purpled had turned on Manburg and joined his friends in Pogtopia. Purpled had attacked Dream. Even then, Dream hadn’t laid a hand on his little brother. He couldn’t bring himself to.

After Tubbo was elected president of L’Manburg, Wilbur had disappeared. Dream knew exactly what was going on as soon as Philza logged onto the server.

Dream had lost sight of his little brother before the TNT went off, and he’d never forgive himself for it. He wasn’t there to protect Purpled from the explosion.

When he found his little brother, he wasn’t moving. Hell, he was barely breathing. Dream hadn’t been harmed by the explosion because he was long gone by then, but Purpled was the closest person that didn’t press the button.

Purpled had burns all over his right side and he’d been cut in several places by different materials. Some cuts were deep, others were simply scratches. There was blood everywhere. Dream could hardly believe that Purpled had lived.

“Purpled!” Dream shouted. Purpled’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Dream sighed with relief and sat down. He pulled Purpled’s head into his lap and brushed the hair out of his face gently. He smiled softly at his brother.

“Wilbur, he-”

“I know.” Dream took off his porcelain mask and set it down next to him. His emerald eyes bore into once bright purple ones that were slowly becoming duller as the light was blown out behind them. 

“Oh,” was all Purpled got to say before he was thrown into a coughing fit. Dream wasn’t concerned until he saw the blood, red and rich. “You should go; you might get killed if anyone found you here.” He stopped coughing, but blood still dripped out of his mouth.

Dream shook his head. “I’m not leaving you.” Dream knew potions wouldn’t be enough to heal Purpled. The least he could do was stay with his brother until his very last breath.

If he was smarter, he would’ve protected Purpled.  _ He _ should be the one in Purpled’s situation. It should’ve been Dream.  _ It should’ve been Dream. _

“I’m tired, Dream.” Dream’s heart broke. How would he explain this to his family? Purpled’s friends? How would he deal with it himself? He knew Purpled needed a break. He was only seventeen. He shouldn’t have been fighting that war in the first place.

“It’s alright, Purp,” Dream took a shaky breath as tears began to spill, “you can sleep.” Purpled smiled at his older brother for the last time. His eyes glazed over as he lost the light behind them.

Dream took another shaky breath. The tears were falling freely now. He let out a choked sob. This was all his fault. He could’ve stopped Wilbur. If he hadn’t given Wilbur the TNT, this wouldn’t have happened.

He screamed. He screamed until his throat hurt. His heart hurt. Purpled was in a better place. One with no war. One with no suffering. But that didn’t mean that Dream wasn’t hurting.

Dream looked at the podium. He saw the button room. There stood Wilbur Soot and Phil. Dream could barely see through his tears, but he saw both of them crying. Wilbur looked like he was pleading with Phil.

“Kill me! Kill me Phil! Murder me, murder me in cold blood!”

Dream gritted his teeth. That was the rambling of a madman regretting his life, wanting relief. Dream wished he could be the one to kill Wilbur.

“I can’t, you’re my son! No matter what you do, no matter what you’ve done, you’re still my son!” Phil’s hands were surely shaking with the sword in his hand. Dream looked away before Phil stabbed him, but he still heard the bloodcurdling scream from a father who’d just murdered his own son.

It didn’t make Dream feel any better. His little brother was still dead; nothing could bring him back. And, in the end, it was all Dream’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i love writin oneshots so youll probably see me postin a lot more of those JKDFSKFDSJ
> 
> anyway,,, anyway, according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of you are actually commentin-


End file.
